<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>预言书 by kexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864546">预言书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian'>kexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喜丽叶X克丽叶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliette/Juliette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>预言书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[十年是很长的时间了，长到足以让一个人忘掉自己的名字。<br/>何况她原本就不想记得。]</p><p>朱丽叶来到维罗纳的那天天气很不错。来自曼图亚的年轻杀手披着红色的斗篷，踩着红色的长靴穿过结冰的道路，踏进了卡普莱城堡。<br/>“我叫朱丽叶。”她把羊皮卷丢在门房的窗台上，尖尖的指甲点着上面一行漂亮的黑色花体字：“我在曼图亚看到了这个，所以我来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有人知道她的名字。”侍卫官看了朱丽叶一眼，“我们都叫她J。”<br/>“记得不要问她的名字。”他想了想又说，拍了拍女孩的肩膀，“不过你和她……”<br/>“你们站在这里干什么？”侍卫官匆忙转身立正敬礼：“我带来应招亲王护卫的新人去J的办公室，阁下。”<br/>朱丽叶转过身，红色的披风划出一道圆润的弧线。她对面站着瘦高的男人，全身裹在红色的皮革和布料里。男人的目光在朱丽叶的红披风上停留了片刻，慢慢转移到她的头发上。<br/>“你是新来的？”<br/>“是。”朱丽叶微笑，“您是？”<br/>“这是亲王的副手提伯尔特·卡普莱。”侍卫官小心地拽了一下朱丽叶的披风，“阁下，那我…”<br/>“你留下吧，我带她过去。”提伯尔特对侍卫官点点头，语气相当和缓，“办公室在这边，你叫什么名字？”</p><p> </p><p>“我叫朱丽叶。”朱丽叶站在J面前，下巴扬起一点，海蓝色的眼睛直直看进J的眼睛里。<br/>“朱丽叶，”女人站起来，走到女孩面前撩起了她的金发，俯身在她耳边轻声说：<br/>“真的是一个很美的名字。”<br/>“你留下吧，提伯尔特会告诉你你的工作的。”</p><p> </p><p>有人知道J的名字吗？<br/>当然有了，蒙太古家落寞的金发家主，教堂深处年迈的神父，女亲王身边永远沉默的副手，也许还有前些日子路过的长发诗人，他们都知道J的名字，他们也都知道那个存在于奶妈叙述里的，模糊不清的维罗纳。<br/>只是这些人都离朱丽叶太远了，曾经的维罗纳也离朱丽叶太远了。奶娘叙述里的维罗纳斑斓疯狂，而如今的维罗纳一潭死水，所有人在女亲王严苛的律法和断头台小姐的红裙下胆战心惊，连年年守着水银计盛开的花朵都少了几分色彩。<br/>奶妈说，维罗纳是一个美丽且残酷的地方，家族间的争斗无休无止，阳台下的玫瑰年年盛开。她的小姑娘，奶妈总是这样称呼她的小姐，她的小姑娘会和朱丽叶一样在初夏剪下第一朵玫瑰花，然后缠着她用玫瑰花编出好看的头发。她的小姑娘有很美丽的金发，和朱丽叶一样美丽的金发。她有时候会假装不乐意，然后她的小姑娘会俯在她的膝盖上抬起那双蓝汪汪的眼睛，像撒娇的猫咪一样恳求，然后快乐地绞去玫瑰上的刺，把和裙摆一样鲜红的花朵塞进奶娘的手里。<br/>J也有一头漂亮的金发，她的窗外也年年开着玫瑰花。<br/>但是J从来不穿红裙子。<br/>朱丽叶松开手，火红的玫瑰花瓣飘落到地上。<br/>“你在这里，朱丽叶。”J敲了敲窗，等着朱丽叶小跑到窗前的时候里她在蜡烛上点燃了一支烟，“你过来，替我去给班伏里奥传句话。”<br/>她没有提及对方的姓氏，也没有按照正常家主和亲王之间的分寸喊他蒙太古先生，她简简单单地直呼他的名字，喊他班伏里奥，明天晚上还在老地方见。<br/>朱丽叶怀疑过他们是地下情人，但是J的语气又太过平淡了，平淡的一点端倪都看不出来。她站在窗口吐出一个烟圈，没有情绪的眼睛划过朱丽叶手上的玫瑰花：“开花了。”<br/>“抱歉。”朱丽叶小心翼翼地把花放到灌木上，“我失礼了。”<br/>“没事，去找班伏里奥吧。”J摆摆手，“把花戴上，别头发里好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“朱丽叶？”班伏里奥抬起头，摘下眼镜放到文件上面，重复了一遍，“朱丽叶？”<br/>“是的阁下，我叫朱丽叶。”女孩扬起下巴直视对方的蓝眼睛，男人避开了她的目光：“J派你来，有什么事吗？”<br/>“J吩咐我来传话，明天还和您在老地方见面。”朱丽叶微微欠身，蒙太古家主有一瞬间的恍神，等朱丽叶直起身的时候又回到了往日温和而寡言的样子。朱丽叶好奇地打量班伏里奥的神色，除了一点点的怀念外什么都看不出来。班伏里奥微笑了一下：“多谢，朱丽叶。”<br/>他把女孩的名字读的很重，一个音节一个音节从齿缝中漏出来，最后的一个破擦音仿佛是叹息。朱丽叶小心地合上门离开，门锁咔嗒的时候她想起来，女亲王没有戴上过橙花，而蒙太古也一直没有女主人。</p><p> </p><p>也许维罗纳还记得J的爱人，但是大多数人早已经忘记了那个男孩子。那是很多年前的故事了，那时候的亲王还姓埃斯卡勒斯，吟游诗人还没离开城市去流浪，班伏里奥还在姑娘的床榻上流连，维罗纳还不是如今死气沉沉的样子。年轻的男孩和女孩在舞会上相爱，在阳台上定情，除去漫天的星星之外，只有灌木上晚开的玫瑰是见证人。神父允诺了他们隔天日落时的婚礼，但J最终也没能披上白纱。<br/>他在树叶刚刚开始泛黄的日子里倒下，肩上披着班伏里奥的外套，手上还捧着要送给J的秋水仙。<br/>年轻的男孩子如今长眠在蒙太古的家族墓地里。班伏里奥小心地推开栅栏，黑暗里烟头的火光一明一灭。他踩着走过无数次的路线，最后站在了J面前。J没有说话，在碑石上拿起了什么递给他。班伏里奥侧身让过一点月光，看到手上端着的是一杯香槟。<br/>十年前本该是J和她的男孩的婚礼，班伏里奥本该陪在男孩身边递上戒指打开香槟，奶妈本该陪在女孩身边替她解开披风，然后一起给这段不被家族接受的婚姻送上来自他们自己的祝福。<br/>“曼图亚来人说奶妈死了。”J把烟头丢到潮湿的泥土里，“她给我送来了一个人。”<br/>“是朱丽叶。”<br/>“嗯。”J的声音听不出什么情绪，“我不知道她是怎么想我的，她一定对我很失望。”<br/>“太多事情发生了，”班伏里奥把空杯子放回到碑石上，“我们都不知道会变成这样。”<br/>现在的维罗纳说不上好或者是不好，至少再也不会有人平白无故地消失或者丢了性命。<br/>“我妒忌她，”J站在墓碑前摇着酒杯，“她是我本该成为的样子。”<br/>“也许她能带回维罗纳，”过了很久之后J开口，“没有人能拒绝她。”<br/>她歪了歪手腕，半杯香槟倒在了罗密欧的坟墓前。<br/>“他会喜欢的，是不是？”<br/>“他会喜欢的。”班伏里奥回答。<br/>J轻轻地笑了一下：“班伏里奥，我需要你帮我一个忙。”</p><p> </p><p>朱丽叶推开忏悔室的木板门时就知道自己被门口那个蒙太古家的男孩子骗了。忏悔室里有人，班伏里奥转过头，眼角略略放大，一丝错愕转瞬即逝。<br/>“蒙太古先生。”朱丽叶略略欠身，“我不知道您在这里，对不起。”<br/>“没事。你叫朱丽叶，对不对？”班伏里奥温和地说，站起来拎起深蓝色的外套，“你也经常来教堂吗？”<br/>“是的。”朱丽叶有些心虚地说，“最近有点，呃，我听说教堂能让人宁静一些。”<br/>班伏里奥微笑着看着她，朱丽叶不好意思地转开视线，接着又觉得有些太过心虚，视线转回了班伏里奥脸上。蒙太古家主伸手拍了拍朱丽叶的肩膀，越过她往教堂门口走去：“忏悔室已经空出来了，请便吧。”<br/>“是。”<br/>“对了，”班伏里奥的声音从身后传来，“你应该去和劳伦斯神父聊聊，朱丽叶，他知道你想要知道的东西。”<br/>朱丽叶困惑地回头，只看到了班伏里奥扬起的深蓝色袍脚。她盯着那个背影看了一会，转身看见了黑沉沉的忏悔室门口，神父对她比了一个请进的手势。黑色法袍外，金色十字架闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>“蒙太古先生说，您知道我想要知道的东西，神父。”忏悔室里，朱丽叶深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出气流，尽量维持了平稳的语气提出自己的疑问，“您能告诉我吗？”<br/>木板隔壁的神父沉默着，就在朱丽叶以为他不会再开口的时候，她听见了神父沙哑的声音：“朱丽叶，我有一个问题。”<br/>“您请说。”<br/>“她是怎么死的。”<br/>“她病了。”朱丽叶回答，“她越来越虚弱，而且拒绝我请来的医生，拒绝一切药物。”<br/>木板那头神父沉重地叹了一口气。<br/>“朱丽叶，我给你讲一个故事。”<br/>故事里有城市年轻的孩子，和时代为仇的家族；有野心勃勃的计划，也有流星一样消散的爱情。<br/>归来的亲王继承人向一个家族提出了婚姻，向另一个家族提出了战争。战争和婚姻本就绑在一起，跪拜在利益的宝座下。他拿到了女孩父亲的允诺，也拿到了男孩染血的长外套，只是野心到底还是低估了爱情，也低估了家人的怒火。<br/>J攀着奶妈递来的绳子跳下卡普莱家的阳台，在提伯尔特的掩护下越过大半个城市，又攀着班伏里奥递来的绳子走进蒙太古家灯火通明的会议室。蒙太古夫人坐在长桌的上首，平静地拉开抽屉，把匕首放到了班伏里奥和J的中间。<br/>没有人知道帕里斯·埃斯卡勒斯去了哪里。他消失的无影无踪，好像之前一切的婚书和杀戮都不存在。维罗纳醒来的时候，J已经坐在了亲王的王座上，身后站着沉默的副手，对面坐着蒙太古家新上任的家主，长桌上摆着墨迹未干的合约。<br/>只是她身边没有那个抱着秋水仙的男孩。<br/>“故事很好听，神父。”朱丽叶低声说，“她叫什么名字？”<br/>“谁？”<br/>“J，您知道她的名字，是不是？是J和蒙太古先生让您告诉我这些，对吗？”<br/>“没有人会说J的名字，朱丽叶，我们都叫她J。”神父沉默了很久之后说，“也许你的奶妈知道。”<br/>“那他的名字呢？”<br/>“他叫罗密欧。”神父说。</p><p> </p><p>提伯尔特敲了三下门，然后黄铜把手转动，门从里面打开了。<br/>“表哥。”J穿着落地的白裙子，像是婚纱一样，扶着门站在提伯尔特对面，“有什么事吗？”<br/>“你在计划什么？”提伯尔特在来的路上琢磨了很久措辞，最后还是直白地问了出来，“班伏里奥也知道，是不是？”<br/>J牵了牵嘴角：“奶妈死了。”<br/>“我知道。”提伯尔特干巴巴地说，有些僵硬地拍了拍J扶在门框上的手，“她，年纪也已经很大了。”<br/>“是啊，十年了。”J轻声说，“你后悔过吗，表哥？”<br/>“没有，我从来都相信你。”提伯尔特深吸了一口气，恍惚间眼前站着的不是一个成年女人，而是年幼的，穿着红裙子的小姑娘，给自己插了满头玫瑰花。<br/>“那也继续相信我吧，相信我们。”J凑上去亲了亲提伯尔特的脸颊，“我想要红玫瑰，我想要穿着红裙子躺在他身边，你们能替我做到的，可以吗，表哥？”<br/>提伯尔特闭上眼睛，垂在身侧的手握成了拳头。<br/>“我会的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你来了。”J站在窗口，心不在焉地说，“提伯尔特呢？你把他调开了？”<br/>“我想和您单独聊聊。”朱丽叶说。<br/>“当然，当然。”J转过身，直视朱丽叶的眼睛，把玩着一把匕首，“把他调开不是什么容易的事，对不对？”<br/>“费了不少力气。”朱丽叶回答，“我只是想和您聊聊，我们坦诚一点，好吗？”<br/>“你想聊什么，朱丽叶？你的奶妈？还是劳伦斯神父？”J把匕首插进木头桌子里，“你都听到了点什么？”<br/>“过去。”朱丽叶说，“过去的维罗纳，过去的你，过去的卡普莱和蒙太古。”<br/>“嗯，过去。”J点头。<br/>“我想知道奶妈为什么会离开维罗纳，她是怎么死的。”朱丽叶往前走了几步，“你就是她的小姑娘，是不是？”<br/>“你都知道了，有必要来问我吗？”J从桌子上拔出匕首，指尖划过上面精细的花纹，“我是她的小姑娘，她天天喊着要穿红裙子要采玫瑰花的小朱丽叶。她的金发小姑娘从来都是我，不是你，朱丽叶。”<br/>朱丽叶猛地往前走了一步，J松松握着匕首平举在胸口，刀尖几乎贴在朱丽叶的胸口：“是我，朱丽叶，是朱丽叶。”<br/>她吐字的节奏很奇怪，重音压在前头，最后一个齿槽音一触即分，像在歌唱，也好像是情人一般念着朱丽叶的名字。<br/>“但是她离开了你。”朱丽叶克制着自己的呼吸，几乎用掉了所有的力气，“她离开了你。”<br/>“没错，罗密欧走了，埃斯卡勒斯走了，茂丘西奥走了，最后奶妈也走了，只剩下了提伯尔特和班伏里奥。不是维罗纳了，对不对？”J轻声说，“要么就干脆一点，大家都死掉好了。”<br/>朱丽叶觉得胸口的冰块突然掉进了胃里，全身都在哆嗦，后槽牙咬的死紧，几乎是在缝隙间挤出这句话：“你杀了她。”<br/>“她活不了了。”J垂下手，“她从离开的那天起就活不了了。”<br/>“你杀了她。”<br/>“那你杀了我啊。”J往前走了半步，就像第一次见面的时候一样，金发扫到朱丽叶的眼睫上，声音仿佛是梦呓，“杀了我，朱丽叶，杀了我。”<br/>女孩的匕首割裂了J的喉咙，鲜红的血液从动脉里喷射而出，染红了J身上的白裙子。J的手颤动着，探出去撩女孩染血的金发。<br/>“朱丽叶，朱丽叶，”她很轻很轻地说，嘴角隐约挽起一个弧度，“这就对了，我会死在自己的手上。”</p><p> </p><p>[愿你不会像我一样，朱丽叶。]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>